


She Almost Got Away

by VileMalapert



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileMalapert/pseuds/VileMalapert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought he would ever see her again.  The girl that got away from him.  He was determined not to let her get away this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a supernatural fan for a long time and i just thought I would start a little story about my favorite OC and that ungodly hot Dean Winchester cuz well why not. I hope that you enjoy it! This is just my lust for him coming to the surface.

Dean sat at the bar next to his brother, Sam, trying to ignore his bitching about the case they were on. His attention was drawn somewhere else.  
The new full figured bartender was slightly bent over washing glasses in the well. Her tight curves grasping all of his attention until he felt a smack to his arm.

"What, can't you see I'm busy?" Dean yelled.

"What the hell Dean? Are you even listening? The only thing you look busying doing is eying down the new...."

Sam also stopped what he was saying to catch the sight that Dean was looking at. "Wow"  
Dean turned to his brother and smacked his arm, "Right! Alright Sammy, let's here more about this damn case."  
Sam laid a map out on the bar and they started going over where they think this next nest could be since they seemed to be popping up all over town. Their focus was on the map, they didn't hear the hiss of three beer bottles being opened. The new bartender laid down 2 beers in front of them. The other she kept for herself.

"Hello boys."

They both looked up and the woman in front of them to find a familiar face. She smiled wickedly at them. Sam's face lit up. He yelled her name and threw his arms in the air.  
Now Dean just sat back in awe. He couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. She was back. He whispered her name, 'Rayne'

She came around the bar and Sam engulfed her in a huge bear hug. She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
All the while Dean never took his eyes off her. They had a history together. Rayne was the girl that got away from Dean. The one girl that refused him. His advances were strong and they both flirted with each other constantly. Not many women were unaffected but that Winchester charm. Dean could have any woman he wanted with that devilish smile and the charm he laid down so thick, but Rayne did. That's what drove him mad about her. Rayne was no stranger to charm. She was gorgeous and could have any man she picked out in any room. They all met during the raid of a vamp nest many years back and even now and then she would pop in and ask for help. She was also a hunter. She tried to stick with vamps and low level demons. She left the bad ones to the boys. Not that she couldn't handle them, she just preferred to work alone and dealing with vamps was easy to do on her own.  
The last time Dean saw her was over a year ago. She vanished on them again. This time they heard nothing about her. It was like she fell off the face of the planet.

Dean was drinking her in as she was talking to Sam. Her long, toned legs that went on for days. Her plump, round ass that could make any man fall instantly in love. Her triple D breasts that he swore got bigger since the last time he saw her. Rayne was tattooed all of the place. She always had the cutest ring in her full and tantalizing bottom lip. She has gotten more work done since last her saw her. He liked it, even though he generally didn't go for girls with tattoos and piercings. Her hair was dyed a fire red with long streaks of black woven in. It came down past the middle of her back now. It begged to be pulled on.

Her eyes darted to him as Sam smacked him on the leg, "Earth to Dean" He stood.  
She threw her arms around his neck, "It's so good to see you Dean." His embrace was hot and he held on to her tightly. She whispered softly to him, "I have missed you."

Sam laughed, "where have you been? We haven't heard from you in forever. "

Dean scoffed, "1 year to be in fact." He held on to her a bit longer. His hand lingered on the middle of her back.

“Aw come one guys, your not still sore about that are you. I thought we all had an understanding about that. I work better alone. I have been out here for on and off for a few months now. No matter where I go I always end up here, dealing with this nest.”

“Yeah, that's why we are out here. It's grow substantially over the past few months. We came to figure out what else is going on.” Sam said with a worried look. He had a feeling that something else might be going on. 

“I get off in about an hour or so. Why don't you boys stick around and we can catch up a bit. Beers are on me”, she smiled at them. 

A huge man called from the other end of the bar, “Hey Rayne, how about you get back to work!”  
She rolled her eyes and kissed the boys on the cheek and turned to walk back behind the bar, “Hey Mike, how about you kiss my ass! Why don't you get your fat ass back here and sling some drinks.”

Dean watched her sway her hips as she walked away. That woman's body drove him crazy. He could feel all the lust, anger and passion well up inside of him all at once. He wasn't sure how to deal with all of that. So he sat back down at the bar and drank the rest of the beer that was sitting there for him. She picked up hers as she stood in front of him. He watched her plump lips around the tip of the bottle and his mind trailed somewhere else. 

His concentration was broken, when the big guy started yelling back at Rayne, “You look so much hotter doing it then I would, babe. No one wants to see my shake my tits at them. You on the other hand, are a different story.” The locals erupted in laughter and cheering. 

She rolled her eyes once more and gave Dean a wink. “Oh, fuck you Mike!”, as she flipped her middle finger at him. She yelled to the bar, “Alright, who wants a fucking drink!”  
Sam sat back next to Dean and smiled, “Well she hasn't changed much. As foul mouthed as ever. It's nice to see she is alive.”

Dean smirked about the thought of that foul mouth crying out for him. The dirty things she could say to him and all the things he would say back to her, “Oh that beautiful foul mouth.”  
Sam cleared his throat, “Excuse me?” 

“Uhh nothing.” Dean smirked into his beer. Sam smiled and leaned closer, “Oh no, your not going to slide past that like I didn't hear it. Do you still have a thing for her? Why didn't you tell her that the last time you saw her?”

“I don't know Sam, It's hard to talk about that with her. I can barely think around her.” 

Sam smirked, “You got it bad, dude.”

Dean glared at his brother, “Shut up, Sammy. 

That last hour was the hardest. He would try to resist looking at her, but failed every time. Sam watched them both looking at each other when the one wasn't looking. He knew that if these two didn't get together soon Dean was going to lose his mind. Rayne had confided in him a long time ago over a bottle of scotch, that she had feelings for him. She told Sam how much she wanted him but they they both had a no hunters rule. Sam knew how badly Dean had missed her. He was a sulking mess for months after she left. He was sure that she was the same way. 

The bar cleared out and Rayne was left cleaning up all alone. Sam nudged Dean to go and help her clean off the tables. Dean rolled his eyes at him and scoffed as he got off his stool. He made his way to the back of the bar where she was bent over wiping down the table. His breath caught in his throat and he cocked his head to the side. He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard her clear her throat, 

“See something you like Dean?” she was looking over her shoulder at him. She has heightened scenes just like the boys had and knew when someone was watching her.

He smiled that cocky Winchester grin at her, “I always have but I gotta say that ass has gotten so much sweeter since I last saw you.”

Rayne rolled her eyes but her face was flush and her thighs ached for his touch, “I'm sure you say that to all the girls. Gods know you have had your share over the years.” she said mockingly as she turned to face him now. 

He moved in closer to her and laid a gentle hand on her hip, “None of them ever told me No. None of them were you.” He reached behind her and grabbed the beer bottles off the table. His mouth was almost pressed to her ear. He didn't really have to reach that far to get the bottles but he knew it would drive her insane. Dean liked to push her as much as possible. If she didn't want him before, he was going to tease her till she gave in this time. “None of them will ever compare to you. So let's get this place clean so you can come back to my place.”

He entire body shivered, her chest heaved up and down trying to find air. Her eyes drew closed as the sweet sound of his voice echoed through her. Their faces were inches apart, she looked up to him with eyes dilated and full of lust, “Don't be such a tease Dean. It's not nice to get a girl all worked up for nothing, ya know.” 

She grabbed her full tray from the other table and walked away. Swinging her hip more so on purpose now. She could hear him grunting and cussing to himself. 

'Who said it would be for nothing sweetheart' he thought to himself.

 

Rayne followed behind them in her 1986 Monte Carlo SS. Like Dean, Rayne too had a love for muscle cars. It was their first thing in common. They always used to talk about cars when they were together. In fact, Rayne was the only other person than Bobby and Sam that he ever let touch Baby. 

When she walked inside the bunker she couldn't believe it. It was a fortress, for the first time in a long time she felt safe. The boys explained how it was completely protected. Rayne dropped her bag on the table in the study. Sam had gone to grab a few book and of course Dean went for the kitchen. Sam laid a few books on the table and began to research, “Do you ever stop Sammy?”

He smiled to her, “Nope, never do. So Rayne, where have you been hiding all this time? I missed you, Dean missed you a lot.”

She leaned back in her chair, “I know Sam and I'm sorry but I couldn't stick around anymore. It was too hard to be around him. I couldn't hide it anymore. Some days I kick myself for leaving.” 

All the while Dean was listening to them talk, 'too hard to be around? Hide what anymore?' he thought. He rounded the corner into the study with a bottle of whiskey and 3 glasses. He smiled at them, “Alright, let's drink.”

After awhile of drinking and poker. The boys were tired of losing, well Sam was at least. Dean on the other hand was about even with Rayne at this point, “Hey Sammy aren't you glad it's not strip poker.”

Sam ran his hands through his hair, “You have no idea. Well I'm out of money and off to bed. You two have fun now.” Sam smirked at them as he got up from the table. 

The two of them haven't been left alone since, well since Dean kissed her the night before she left. It was one of the reasons she left. She couldn't be around him any longer feeling the way that she did. So she did what she did best and ran off. She trailed the details of his face for a moment then Dean got up and grabbed the bottle. He poured them both another glass, “Oh no Dean, I think I'm good. Too much whiskey and I start to lose control.” 

He smiled that handsome, Devonian smile, “Sometimes it nice to lose control once in awhile. Come on, I have something to show you.”

He extended his hand and she took it gently. Not knowing what he had up his sleeve but to be honest, she didn't really care. He walked with her hand in hand leading her downstairs. They both swayed a bit at this point seeing as that bottle of whiskey was nearly gone. They came to a set of doors and Dean winked at her. She was curious what was behind them then her eyes made contact with Dean's. Her body shivered and she watched his head look in the direction of the now open door. Her eyes grew wide as she entered the worlds most amazing garage she had ever seen. 

She gasped at the classic cars and motorcycles that lined the entire room, “Holy shit Dean!! This is fucking amazing. These cars...these cars are in mint condition. They are circa 1950s. I mean holy shit! Are they yours?”

“Well yeah, you could say that. They were left here. So I take care of them. I knew you would love them.” 

He watched her finger tips slide along the hood of the car so carefully. His mind wandered off again to imagining her soft hands on his flesh. He had to make a move now or he would explode, “Why did you leave Rayne?”

She stopped where she was and turned to him. She didn't realize how close he was to her. She leaned back on the car she was admiring. She sighed, “I don't know Dean. You know how I am. I don't stay in one place too long. I didn't want to be the third wheel to you and Sam.”

“Oh don't say that sweetheart. We made a damn good team that one night we cleared that nest.” 

She smirked, “You mean the night you kissed me?”

He moved closer to her again and placed his hands on the hood of the car on either side of her, “Yeah babe, that incredible kiss I have been longing for again.”

“What? What are talking about? I thought you had a no hunter rule. I thought you didn't want me. It's...it's why I left.” 

She could feel his breath on her lips. His eyes darted from her lips to her eyes then back to her lips, “I used to have that rule but threw it out the window when I met you. You haven't left my mind since the day I met you. Your so sexy, you drive me crazy. That body...ohh that body. I shouldn't have let you go.” 

His hand touched her cheek and she leaned into it. “Dean I uhh don't know what to say.”

He laced his hands in her hair, “Don't say anything, just give me those beautiful lips.”


	2. Chapter 2

He kissed her lips softly at first almost savoring her taste. Her body completely gave into his scent and touch, her tongue gracing his bottom lip and begging for entrance. He groaned into her mouth and deepened the kiss. He pushed his body into her and she felt the growing bulge in his jeans. His one hand was tangled in her hair cradling the back of her head, the other moving to caress the soft skin on the small of her back, sending shivers up and down her spine. His hand trailed down the curve of her body and hooked her leg up and around his waist, swiftly lifting her onto the hood of the car. 

She broke the kiss but he didn't stop. His lips found that sensitive spot on her neck. She moaned as he sucked the flesh, leaving behind his first mark. 

“Dean” she moaned softly, “Not here.” 

He smiled as he kissed his way to her ear and whispered, “I'm only getting started with you sweetheart. I wasn't going to finish anything here. Although, I would love to bend you over this car.” He growled. 

She laughed and kissed his soft and now red lips, “Oh, I'm sure you would, but why don't you show me your room instead.” she replied, winking. 

He stepped back, letting her get off the car. As she began to walk away from him he grabbed a handful of the soft flesh of her ass giving it a squeeze, which earned him a yelp and a sexy smirk from her. His heart skipped a beat. He was trying to play out what was about to happen in his head but every time he tired to think his head got all fuzzy. So many times he played out this scenario in his mind but never thought it would feel like this. The closer they got to his room the more Rayne's stomach tightened. Her thighs ached for him and she could feel how wet he made her already. She walked down the hallway with him, a bit of sway in her hips. When they passed a few rooms that all looked similar, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a kiss once more. She moaned into him as he pulled her inside the room, presumably his, kicking the shut behind them. He pushed her up against the door and trailed his hands down her curves, slowly pressing himself into her further. His hands went to the underside of her thighs and he lifted her up, hungirly attacking her neck. She wrapped her legs around him groaning at the sweet release of friction. He sucked and bit at her soft spot as she panted and moaned, making his way down her exposed cleavage. 

She bucked her hips forward and pushed him back, giving her the advantage to flip the situation to her control. Rayne loved to fight back and wasn't going to let him be in control the whole time. She grabbed the back of his neck as his body hit the wall. Dean hissed as his eyes met hers, “Damn baby, this is going to be a fight isn't it.” 

“You won't take me as easy as the others, Dean. You want this pussy.... your going to have to work for it.” she whispered in his ear which made him shiver all over. He put her down and pushed her back to the bed. “You have no idea how long I have wanted you.” He hummed as he took off his shirt and crawled up her body. Kissing his way up and lifting her shirt, “To lick you all over, to hear you beg me to fuck you.”

Rayne panted and squirmed under his touch. She sat up enough for him to remove the fabric from her body. He ran his hands to her back and unhooked her bra letting her bare breasts fall free. His mouth watered at the sight of her. He didn't want to waste another minute and latched onto the pink and erect nipple. Her head feel back as she moaned softly. He teased her, sucking on her one breast and rolling her other nipple in his fingers. “Fuck Dean. I need to feel you” she purred. 

He smiled mischievously, “Not yet baby. I'm no where near done with you.”

Dean sat up and started to unbutton her pants but was distracted by her kissing his chest and digging her long nails into his arms. She licked her way across his chest by the time he got her pants undone. He slid them off leaving her in her black lacy thong, “Damn baby. Your fucking beautiful.”

She took the moment he was staring at her to her advantage and flipped him on to his back. She straddled him now, knowing full well that she had the upper hand. She ground her hips into him getting some of that friction she so desperately needed. Rayne dug her nails into his chest lightly granting her a hiss. She slowly unbuckled his belt and relieved him of his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. She looked up at him with lust filled eyes and licked her lips. She ran her palm up his thick and hard cock causing Dean's head fell back to the bed. But there was no way that she was going to taste him before he got to taste her sweet juices first. Once more she was flipped onto her back and underneath him, “No way your getting away from me now girl. I need to taste you.” 

She cooed, “ahh...Dean.” as he rubbed her through her panties. They were completely soaked at this point. 

“Damn baby, your so wet and all for me.” He slowly rid her of her panties, pulling them over her thick hips and luscious thighs. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and kissed the soft skin of her pussy. Rayne whimpered under him, rolling her hips as she felt his hot breath inches away from where she needed him most. He slid a finger down her slick folds and hummed under his breath. Dean licked his way up and she cried out for him. He swirled his finger around her clit and watched her come undone. There was nothing he loved more than eating pussy but this time, it meant so much more. His tongue swept over her clit making her moan.

“Damn girl, I love those noises you make.” Dean smirked.

He sunk his middle finger deep inside of her with a come hither movement that made her grab a handful of Dean's hair. It only made his assault on her even stronger. He continued to suck and lick her clit, sliding his strong fingers inside of her. He found that sweet spot and Rayne lost it, “Ah..Fuck Dean...I'm gonna....”

“Yes baby, come for me. Just let go, Rayne.” with the sound of her name across his sweet lips, she lost herself. With a fist full of his hair still she rode the wave of pure bliss, while riding his face. Dean loved every second of it. Watching her hips buck against his mouth, tasting her sweet juice all over his tongue. 

There was no stopping now. She had to feel him inside of her, “Come on Dean, I need to feel you inside of me.” 

Dean looked up at her from his position between her legs. He never wanted to leave that spot but he knew what they both needed at this point. He shed his boxers and rubbed the head of his cock along her slick folds. Rayne gasped and whined for him, “Come on baby, no more teasing. I need you Dean.” 

With those soft words he pushed himself inside her. The feeling of finally being fully buried inside of her was almost too good for words. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size. Dean was lost in her for a minute. Her beautiful voice whispering to him softly brought him back, “Move baby, please move.”

He hummed to her, “Damn girl, your so tight. You feel so good.”

His rhythm was slow at first and full of passion. Rayne took that moment to flip him on his back and show him how much she wanted him. Dean gasped at the sight before him, she looked like a Goddess. Her long beautiful hair draped over one shoulder. He watched her luscious hips rolling circles on top of him. His hand found it's way to her clit, rubbing her, feeling her clench around his cock. He knew she was close once again. Dean's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he listened to her panting and moaning with each thrust. He sat up and engulfed her in his arms, her breasts bouncing in his face, letting her ride out her orgasm once again. 

He kissed at her soft skin, “Fuck Rayne, your so beautiful. Your never leaving my side again.”

he filled her so that he was back in drivers seat. Lifting her leg up and over his back he pounded into her. Their mouths fighting for dominance once again. He felt himself bottom out inside of her and after that he lost it. His hips became erratic, Rayne whispered to him, “That's it Dean, now you come for me.” That was it, his complete undoing. He came hard inside of her and rested his forehead to hers. They both smiled to one another, sharing a soft kiss, they collapsed still tangled in one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a bit to get this chapter out but I'm happy with the results. I really want to turn this into a series but need to hear some feedback on it. Drop a review and tell me what you think. I hope everyone is well :) i love you all!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave me some feedback. I would love to hear what you think about it.


End file.
